1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to data backup systems and methods, and more particularly to a system and a method for backing up test data.
2. Description of Related Art
Backing up test data is very important. Generally, a backup device may backup the test data at a fixed time. If a fault occurs in the backup device, the test data cannot be backed up normally and timely. If one of test devices in the laboratory malfunctions, a test task in the laboratory may not be executed successfully. Furthermore, convenient access to the test data backup may be denied, and changes of the test data cannot be known well and conveniently for users.